Halotherapy is a drug free treatment for relieving the symptoms and discomfort of respiratory conditions. As a core element, halotherapy includes inhalation of salt particles by a user, typically as an aerosol of micronized salt dispersed in air. While such a treatment may be applied without substantial complications and thus is suited for sale in an end-user/consumer market, a widespread use of such treatment is still hampered by the lack of cheaply available packages for user-friendly administration of halotherapy “on the go”. Furthermore, acceptance of a product in and enduser/consumer market is usually highly sensitive to design and appearances. In the case of an inhaler, such a constraint dictated by the market means a technical construction that allows for an administration in an easy and discrete manner. Numerous inhalers for the administration of pharmaceutical drugs are known. However, all these inhalers are usually designed for precise dosing, are complex and costly to produce, and are cumbersome to use. Also a discrete use as might be desired for the administration in public spaces is usually not easily possible. Therefore, there is a need for a low-cost inhaler that is easy and discrete to use, and which is suited for commercialization on an end-user/consumer market.